


A Game of Distraction

by kits_lightning



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Griffindor John, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Potterlock, Quidditch, Ravenclaw Sherlock, chaser!john, keeper!sherlock, public flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4182237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kits_lightning/pseuds/kits_lightning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John winked at the Ravenclaw keeper, he had his arm ready to launch the quaffle at the goal but the second Sherlock smiled and blew him a kiss John froze and not a moment later the ball was taken from his hand.</p><p>He blinked and stared at his empty hand then the smirk on Sherlock’s face. </p><p>What?</p><p>What just...?</p><p>Oh.</p><p>John tightened his grip on his broomstick. If that’s how they were going to play it then John was up the challenge.</p><p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p>Or the one where our boys see who can flirt harder during a Quidditch match</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Game of Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Johnlock so please be kind! 
> 
> This is un-beta'd so please forgive any mistake you notice.
> 
> Enjoy!

“And Holmes does it again!” The stands holding the Ravenclaws begin to shake as the students cheer in victory as Sherlock Holmes blocks yet another quaffle from reaching the Ravenclaw goalpost.

“Bloody hell, that’s the 12th shot he's blocked. No one’s that good.” Says John as he retakes his position midfield alongside Greg, waiting for the Ravenclaw chasers to begin their play.

“Getting a shot by Sherlock is tough but not impossible.” Greg gives him a pointed look and John rolls his eyes.

“No. I told you I’m not going to do it. I’ll look stupid.” John leaned forward on his broom, preparing for their opponents to charge at them.

Lestrade has this ridiculous notion that Sherlock fancies John but there’s no way the brilliant posh 6th year even knows he exists.

“Do you want to win or not?”

“Heads up!” They both ducked as Sally Donovan sailed in front of them and knocked a bludger away from them. While she did, the Ravenclaw chasers decided to use the distraction to their advantage.

Both Gryffindor’s swore and gave chase.

“John, I think I’m feeling a bit peckish.” Said Greg mockingly.

John chuckled at the ridiculous code word they came up with for this play and put some distance between himself and Lestrade. Without having to say a word they both dove underneath the Ravenclaw chaser and, as they rose back to her level, crushed her between them both making it simple for John to steal the quaffle.

He then darted back around to the Ravenclaw goals, silently thanking his teammates for clearing a path to the goal.

 _Fuck it_ he thinks. 

If he’s going to make a fool of himself so be it but he wasn’t loosing this match because he didn’t try everything he could.

As he approached the hoops he saw Sherlock ready to defend the post that he had his eye on. John took a deep breath gave Sherlock a sly smile and winked at him. For a split second Sherlock looked shocked and John launched the quaffle at the goal and it went right past the keeper.

For a split second neither of them seemed to register what happened when a sudden deafening roar of cheers surrounded them.

“Go go Griffindor, roar roar Griffindor!” Was being chanted all around and his teammates patted him on the back and ruffled his hair.

He was about to turn back to the match when he felt the urge to look back and found the Sherlock glaring daggers at him. 

Well, so much for asking him out on a date at some point.

Greg flew up right besides him chucking and shoved him on the shoulder.

“What'd I tell ya? Worked like a charm.”

“Well seeing as he now officially hates me, I doubt it will work again.”

“Nonsense, he’s just pissed he let you score. Try again and you'll see what I mean.”

John bit his lip in consideration. 

Could Sherlock really like him? 

He thought back to the few moments they’ve interacted and the best hint he got that Sherlock didn’t entirely dispise him was that he once called John “not incompetent”, which according to Molly was the best compliment she’d ever herd Sherlock utter but it wasn’t really saying much... Was it?

“Which bunk bed do you want?” Greg asked in a bored tone and John snorted.

This code word was made up by one of the first years on the team but they all went with it because the kid was the one who came up with the idea.

“Bottom bunk” John replied and Lestrade nodded and rose high while John dove underneath the rival chaser.

Greg then dove on top of the boy making him turn upside down to avoid being crushed and John was waiting in the perfect spot to steal the quaffle and make a dash for the Ravenclaw goals.

Much like the last time, Sherlock was in front of the goal he was going to aim at before John had even decided that it was the best option, he must be amazing in divination class.

Just as before, John smiled at him—he even bit his bottom lip—and winked at the keeper. Sherlock gaped at him and John launched the quaffle at the goal and made the shot.

The cheers from the crowd grew louder by the second and John was suddenly engulfed by his teammates yelling various versions of _Good job, Captain!_ before the all broke away to continue the match. 

If they got two more goals in, they’d be tied with Ravenclaw. John snuck a peek at Sherlock before darting back to the other side of the field and regretted it. 

The brunette looked livid, his pale cheeks were tinged red, probably by his ire and John swallowed audibly as he made his way to the thick of the match.

There was no way he was ever going to get a date with Sherlock Holmes now.

This time the Gryffindor’s recovered the quaffle after Anderson made a goal, now they were thirty points down.

John was passed the quaffle and the Griffindor beaters cleared the way once more as he made his way to the opposite goal.

The Ravenclaw keeper was right there in an instant and John felt a little guilt at trying to distract Sherlock just to make a goal but the genius was just too good as his position.

John bit his bottom lip to keep from smiling like an ass and just winked at the boy, he had his arm ready to launch the quaffle at the goal but the second Sherlock smiled and blew him a kiss John froze and not a moment later the ball was taken from his hand.

What?

What just...?

Oh.

“John, get over here!” Yelled Donovan and he gave his head a firm shake and sped back into the match.

“What the bloody hell was that? You just handed the quaffle over!” Greg shouted as they tried to reach Anderson who was making a straight shot for the goals.

John had no clue how to respond, Sherlock Holmes blew a kiss at him and then smirked when he saw that John lost the quaffle.

John tightened his grip on his broomstick. If that’s how they were going to play it then John was up the challenge.

“Just get me the quaffle again.” He barked at his chasers and they reached Anderson successfully stealing it back.

They passed the ball between them continuously until they made it close to the goalposts, then John reached a faceoff with Holmes.

He gave the keeper what Mary calls his flirty grin and Sherlock just blew him another kiss and while John’s stomach flipped at the gesture John lifted his hand as to capture the kiss and rested his palm on his crotch and then winked at the blushing Ravenclaw. John used the second that Sherlock was staring at his groin to shoot the quaffle and punched his arm in the air as he made goal.

Sherlock blinked at his then looked back and his murderous glare returned with a vengeance.

“Crude.” Was all he said.

John scratched the back of his head and chuckled as he felt heat tinge his cheeks. 

“Got your attention though.” 

He gave Sherlock a playful wink as he shifted his weight to the side and rejoined his team.

“You two do realize the whole school can see you?” Donovan said as she hit a bludger out of their path.

John’s eyes grew round and his jaw became slack as he processed what she just said.

“Shut up, Sally! He’s making goals, don’t jinx it!” Hissed Lestrade.

Oh god, how is he supposed to face Holmes in class after what he just did?

“John, focus we just need two more goals to get even with them.” Said Greg with pleading eyes.

John groaned and nodded; it’s good to secure a decent lead because one never knows how long it could take the seekers to find the snitch but with a keeper like Sherlock and a seeker as fast as Molly Hooper, Ravenclaw hasn’t lost a match all season.

After some complicated maneuvering and getting elbowed several times, John regained control of the quaffle and made it to the goalposts after shaking off the chasers on his tail.

Again he was meet by the brilliant keeper and he kept shifting his weight to see if he could make the shot without resorting to making a fool of himself but if he even thought of shooting high or low Sherlock responded accordingly.

John got an idea but it made his stomach twist with nerves. He could hear the chasers approaching him and he went for it.

“Would you like to go on a date with me?” Shouted and Sherlock’s head shot up in surprise.

John internally cringed when he fired into the goal and made the shot.

“Seriously!?” Sherlock yelled furiously at him.

“I really meant it!” He said quickly. “Would you like to? Go on a date I mean.”

“I’ll think about it.” He said in a huff and added, “There's a bludger heading straight at you by the way.”

John looked in the direction the keeper was pointing and only barely dodged it.

“Thanks.” He said.

“I wouldn’t be so quick to thank me seeing as how you’re not making a single point as of this moment.

John arched his brow; he couldn’t believe the ego on this guy.

“The game is on,” said Sherlock with a wicked grin.

John quickly rejoined the game and recovered the ball rather quickly and had a clear shot at one of the hoops.

Sherlock got into his line of sight but his body didn’t cover the extent of the opening.

John looked at the keeper and almost fell of his broom.

The instant John looked at him, Sherlock grinded down on his broomstick in the most obscene manner John has ever seen and he completely lost his balance and one shove from a Ravenclaw beater had him off his broom and gripping it for dear life in an instant, losing the quaffle in the process.

After a bit of maneuvering he got back on and turned to glare at Sherlock who’s shoulders were shaking in what appeared to be a fit of laughter.

“Not funny!” John hissed.

Sherlock coughed to stifle the laughter. “Actually it was quite entertaining.” 

John realized that this was the first time he’s ever seen Sherlock genuinely smile. It was breathtaking and he found himself beaming back.

Sherlock narrowed his eyes, “Why are you smiling?” 

“Because you’re going to say yes to my date.”

A hint of color tinged Sherlock’s cheeks, which had John preening on the inside.

The young keeper cleared his throat; “You know your team is actually expecting you to help them at some point.”

“Oh shit.” John immediately darted back into the game. He completely forgot he was playing.

After what seemed like an eternity of gaining and losing possession of the ball John managed to get ahold of it and Donovan was keeping the Ravenclaws at a distance.

John was fast approaching the goal, maybe if he charged at Sherlock he could bank left at the last second and make the goal but as always Sherlock seemed to read his mind and cut him of so he had to circle back to try again.

John had a good shot in sight, lined up to take the shot and Sherlock appeared right in front of him.

He eyed John from head to toe until focusing on his face.

“Like what you see?” Jesus, a bottle of liquid luck couldn’t explain why he blurted that out with much more confidence than he actually felt but it startled Sherlock enough to look away from his face so John was going to take the shot.

Just before he launched it Sherlock said, “I was just thinking of how you'd feel on top of me.” 

Saying that the quaffle went anywhere near the hoop would’ve been a bald-faced lie.

Lestrade appeared out of nowhere just about ready to yell at him when the announcer shouted.

“Molly Hopper has seen the snitch and is on the chase!”

Everyone turned to see Molly with her arm stretched forward only inches away from the snitch but in a blink Mary was there, shoving the smaller girl to the side using the advantage of strength over Molly.

“We talked about this Molly, become smaller.” he heard Sherlock mutter.

Just as Mary was going to shove her again, Molly hugged her broomstick close to her chest and dodged Mary making the Griffindor seeker hit one of the banisters hard and causing her to lose speed. 

John and Greg groaned when the commentator yelled, “Molly Hooper has caught the golden snitch! Ravenclaw wins!”

The Ravenclaw boxes cheered for their house and the Ravenclaw team flew over to Molly excitedly. 

Sherlock flew over to John and Greg gave them some privacy claiming that he should take Mary to the nurse to check on her shoulder.

“Do you still wish to take me out on a date?” Sherlock said but he looked closed off, like if he was expecting John to take it back not that the match was over.

“Of course I do! You were brilliant today!” Sherlock seemed honestly surprised at John’s response and the Griffindor resolved to go the extra mile on their date to make sure that Sherlock felt that it wasn’t fake.

“I’ll pick you up on Friday, yeah?”

“How about tonight?” 

Tonight was a school night. 

“Why tonight?” asked John.

“Tell me, John. Would you like to catch a death eater before our defense against the dark arts exam tomorrow?” He asked with barely contained excitement.

He’d heard that Sherlock does this when he disappears from school; he helps aurors catch death eaters and criminals. His heart began pumping in response to the idea of the adventure.

“Oh, God, yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story!
> 
> Feel free to check out my [tumblr](http://the-fandom-life-for-me.tumblr.com/) if you wanna chat!
> 
> Great minds think alike! Check out a similar prompt for this fic [here](http://fuckyeahteenlock.tumblr.com/post/122046567253/keeper-sherlock-being-really-good-at-deducing/)!


End file.
